The Hero with a Tail
by KatoGS123
Summary: When the Baby Goku bumps his head, he loses the evil within, but what if he lost more, Join Goku as he now has the strongest trump card on Earth, his Great Ape form!


**_Here's a Dragonball what if fanfic! Here's the plot so you get an idea of how this goes!_**

 **When the Baby Goku bumps his head, he loses the evil within, but what if he lost more, Join Goku as he now has the strongest trump card on Earth, his Great Ape form!**

 ** _That's the plot, now let's get this show on the road, I don't own Dragonball, Z, GT, or Super!_**

 _"Telepathy"_

 **"Great Ape/giants/magical Dragons"**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **'Great Ape/giants/magical Dragons thinking'**

 ** _'Magical Dragons telepathy'_**

 **Rock the Dragon, rock rock the dragon!**

The elderly man couldn't help but be shocked, his "grandson" only just looked at the moon and became a giant sized ape, not only that but the ape was now going on a rampage!

"Goku, calm down!" Grampa Gohan shouted before jumping up with the use of his Ki and landed on the snout of his Aped Grandson.

The Great Ape stares at the elderly man for a second before muttering loudly, **"G-Grandpa..?"**

Grandpa Gohan only smiles and places his hand on Great Ape Goku's nose, patting softly, "remember what I taught you Goku, stay calm when you're confused and try to think, what caused your transformation?"

The Great Ape closed his eyes and softly(for him anyways) sat down and tries to remember, **"I-I think I looked at the full moon Grandpa..."**

"The full moon huh..." Grandpa Gohan took a moment to think, "remember how I trained you in martial arts?"

 **"Yea?"**

"I think we should help you train in this new form of yours so you could be able to use this form freely without any negative effects, because from what I can tell, in this form, you are incredible slow for this new found power."

The Great Ape widen his red eyes and shouts loudly, making the old man cover his ears, **"REALLY GRANDPA?!"**

"Yes Grandson, also I think in this form we should work on using a softer voice or even how to use telepathy to talk," Grandpa Gohan then smiles at his giant grandson before helping the giant find a place to sleep for the night without crushing the house.

 **Years later**

Grandpa Gohan smiles at the work his grandson was able to do. Currently the Great Ape was trying to increase his speed again, it was another full moon and the elderly man was watching his grandson run a mile... well, a mile for a giant ape that is...

 _"Grandpa, what's my time this time?"_ The Great Ape spoke thru his mind as he continues to run another lap around the area.

"You beat your last record Goku, nine minutes and seven seconds!"

The ape finishes the lap and then lays down, panting tiredly, **"ahh... ahhh... ahhh..."** _"won't be long now until I can run a mile as fast as I can in my normal form in my Ape form heheheh."_

Smiling, Grandpa Gohan jumps up onto his grandson's furry forehead and nods, "yes, won't be long for sure, now remember, tonight's the last night I want you to train this form, you seem to be addicted to the power and I want you to rely on your own strengths and not the power from this form, as you have learned over the years, your Ape form is a big target and you can't revert back to your normal form until the sun comes back up, so you'd be a setting duck in a real battle, sure you get a power boost but you become slower still."

The Great Ape sends a mental image of his base form nodding to his grandpa, _"yes grandpa, I understand, only use this form as a last result."_

The elderly man smiles as he hops off his grandson's Ape head, "now I think starting tomorrow we should focus on gathering wood for camp fires for the next few months, sounds good?"

 **The next day**

Grandpa Gohan and Goku were walking along a roadside, the elder pulling a huge fish while the young boy was pulling a tall stack of logs.

As they walked, they heard a loud sound coming from behind them. Turning around, they saw a car flying straight towards them.

"Look out!" A feminine voice shouted out, the car slowing down but still hits Goku, Grandpa Gohan was not close enough to stop the car.

"Goku!" Grandpa Gohan shouted, worried about the youth's health.

"Oww... what hit me...?"

 **Next time**

"Hey look a turtle!"

"Thanks for returning me to the ocean, wait here."

"Hea hea hea, poof poof."

"Ugh pervert!"

 **From home to adventure!**

 **Rock the dragon rock rock the dragon!**

 ** _I know this is a different fanfic, honestly I might not even write for this story anymore until I get better ideas but here's how the story would go if I stop!_**

 **Goku would destroy Pilaf's castle, Oolong wouldn't ask for panties but for his transformation powers to be better(this act makes Oolong a Z-fighter(not the high tier strong ones but strong enough to help in the early Dragonball/dragonball Z stuff) ) Goku would win his first martial arts tournament by A technicality by Ape form, but will feel upset about not winning using his Base powers, kirillin would be jealous about that form of Goku's and vows to become stronger than that form(this sparks Kirillin to be stronger than in the Cannon)(Yamcha would have already known about this form so he would be stronger too), Goku will train to lose his tails weakness because Jackie Chan caught his weak spot repeatedly thru the match, time skip to the second world tournament Tien wins same as cannon but barely loses because Goku is stronger than cannon, kirillin died and it causes Goku to gain a new transformation, the super Saiyen(he will call Blonde mode until the future) Super Goku goes to kill Demon King Piccolo but fails so he goes to train with Korin, after the training he wins and Jr is born, it remains cannon until Goku VS Jr as Goku has recreated his father's Power ball(the move that makes an artificial moon)(He doesn't know he recreated it, he thinks he made it himself) to turn Ape to fight Giant Jr.**

 **Timeskip to Z**

 **It's cannon during most of the beginning only difference being Radish doesn't hate Goku's choice about removing tail cause he still has his tail, Goku still dies and goes to train with king Kai, Vegeta hates "Kakarot" for stealing his royal right of becoming a super saiyen.**

 **Goku fights Frieza still but gains SSJ2 when Kirillin is blown up, making Goku overly powering the tyrant, Frieza still blows up the planet, Goku learns IT, Trunks warning comes and is shocked about SSJ2**

 **Training, andriods and Cell happens same as cannon but with SSJ2 forms for Vegeta, Gohan and F. Trunks, Gohan gains SSJ3 when 16 is killed**

 **Goku dies and so does Cell**

 **7 years later Buu happens, Goku shows off the fusion technic and uses Golden Ape form to distract Buu while Trunks and Goten perfect fusion, creating SSJ4 in the process, (also all the saiyens and halflings have their tails) Super Buu VS SSJ4 Gotenks, Mystic Super Buu vs Goku(Whose now alive) and dead Vegeta, Mystic Super Buu vs Vegeto, Kid Buu dies like cannon**

 **time for Super**

 **Goku fights Beerus with each of his forms only to fail**

 **Bingo happens**

 **God Goku**

 **God Goku taps into SSJB for just a second**

 **Golden Frieza VS SSJB Goku/Vegeta**

 **6 Vs 7 SSJB Kaio Ken happens**

 **Goku Black VS SSJ4 Goku**

 **Goku learns to make higher tiers of SSJB( super Saiyan blue 2 and 3 for now)**

 **Future Trunks learns SSJ4 and finishes off Future Zamazu**

 **The hunt for people to join the** **Tournament of Power**

 **Frieza joins**

 **Goku becomes SSJB4 during his training before the tournament**

 **Goku vs Jiren**

 **SSJ Goku vs Jiren**

 **SSJ3 Goku vs Jiren**

 **God Goku vs Jiren**

 **Blue Goku vs Jiren**

 **SSJB2 Goku vs Jiren**

 **SSJB3 vs Jiren**

 **SSJB4 vs Jiren**

 **Ultra Instinct vs Jiren**

 **Goku hides to recover**

 **Vegeta uses the rest of his energy to heal Goku before falling out of the ring**

 **SSJ Goku, Frieza and 17 vs Jiren**

 **The wish was made to recover the other universes**

 **Goku, Vegeta And Frieza vs Broly(Dragon Ball Super movie Broly)**

 ** _And that's how this would've gone, if anyone wants to adopt this story, feel free to review!_**

 ** _Read on Kato Squad!_**


End file.
